main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Locked In
Locked in is the eighth episode of Season 1B of ''The Family'', and the eighteenth episode overall. It was released on December 21, 2015 - read it here Main Cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Idekmandy as Mandy * Lentimassu as Lenti Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla Episode The Family is on the living room, watching a Telenovela... In the Telenovela... There is a rich girl who enters a room and finds his husband sleeping with his sister. RICH GIRL: ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? (Eng. What the hell is going on in here?) HUSBAND: Clara, puedo explicar... (Eng. Clara, I can explain...) Rich Girl slaps the Husband. SISTER: No culpe a su marido ... Es caro porque sería traicionar a usted. Tú has envejecido, y no tiene más oportunidades con él. (Eng. Don't blame your husband... It is pretty obvious why he would cheat on you. You are old, so you don't have more chances with him.) RICH GIRL: PERRA DE UNA PERRA SU HIJA! (Eng. You little motherfucking bitch!) Rich Girl slaps the Sister and they both start fighting. Back in the Family... ISABELA: What the hell is this TV show? They are talking about... Something about pears? JESSICA: No, Clara just found Kin sleeping with her sister Barbara. Then, Clara is gonna go insane and kill the both of them and then she's gonna say it was an accident. And then it will be a Time Jump. CLAIRE: That sounds familiar... MORE WINE! CRIMINAL: This is boring... We should do something else. Micayla enters the house... MICAYLA (singing): IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL- EVERYONE EXCEPT MICAYLA: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. JESSICA: Actually the episode just ended. MANDY: FINALLY. THIS SHIT WAS BORING. CRIMINAL: Let's do something else. LENTI: Like what? MANDY: Let's watch hardcore porn. MICAYLA: Let's watch Mean Girls. CLAIRE: Let's get DRUNK. ???: LET'S PLAY A GAME YOU STUPID FAMILY. Everyone screams in horror. STEPH: Is this the bitch from days ago? MANDY: BISH YOU KILLED MY TOM, YOU'RE GONNA PAY ???: You don't even care about him being dead. MANDY: True. ???: Let's play a game of Hide & Seek. ISABELA: HELL NAWH I'M RUNNING AWAY! Isabela tries to runaway but the doors are locked. ISABELA: YOU BISH I'M GONNA GET YOU SON OF A BITCH. OR DAUGHTER. OR WHATEVER, JUST, I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER. ???: Anyways, we are playing Hide & Seek. CLAIRE: Is there prizes? Can we win the wine? ???: WTF no. CLAIRE: You are no fun. ???: So, I'm gonna count 1 to 30 and you guys must hide. And then, the first one I encounter... Is going to get an unpleasant present... CLAIRE: Is it the wine? ???: FORGET ABOUT THE FUCKING WINE CLAIRE! ???: 1, 2, 3, 4... The Family all leaves the living room and starts hiding. After a few seconds... ???: 30! Those bitches are gonna pay! ??? comes down the stairs. He starts looking in the living room, but nobody is there. He goes to the kitchen and hears some noises of people, but doesn't find anyone. However, Claire and Micayla were there. He hears the soap opera opening theme in the bedroom, so he carefully goes in there. In the bedroom, Lenti and Jessica are under the bed... LENTI (whispering): YOU STUPID MEXICAN BITCH WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN ON THE TV?!?! JESSICA (whispering): BECAUSE I CAN'T MISS THE EPISODE LENTI: YOU CAN'T KISS THE EPISODE? WTF! WHATEVER BISH I AM NOT GETTING MURDERED FOR YOU BYE Lenti leaves the bedroom through a secret passage way. ??? comes in the room, and starts looking, and sees the secret passage way opened. So, he goes through there. Jessica gets out of under the bed, and continues to watch the episode. The secret passage way goes to the living room. Lenti gets out of there before ??? can catch him, and runs to the bathroom, where he finds Mandy, Bela and Steph. In the kitchen... MICAYLA: This is so boring. CLAIRE: BISH STOP COMPLAINING WE ARE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES MICAYLA: I am leaving. CLAIRE: BISH THE DOORS ARE LOCKED MICAYLA: And? Micayla goes to the living room and turns on the radio, that is playing this song. She starts twerking and dancing, and she doesn't notice ???. She continues to dance, and ??? is confused. Then she notices ???. MICAYLA: Hi --------. Wanna dance too? ???: The world was a better place when you were dead. MICAYLA: Huh?! ??? stabs Micayla in the brain and she screams. ??? runs away fast. The Family goes to the living room, and finds Micayla's body. ISABELA: MICAYLA MY SWEET LOVE! STEPH: Another regular day in this house. ISABELA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- I actually don't care. Everyone agrees with Bela. But suddenly Micayla wakes up, and looks shocked at a unknown person, and then points at the unknown person. MICAYLA: YOU! YOU A-ARE THE KILLER!Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B